<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Utica And The Squad Doing Hot People Shit At The Sushi Spot by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602350">Utica And The Squad Doing Hot People Shit At The Sushi Spot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hot People Shit, Japanese cuisine, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Silky does it all, Sushi, Trixie and Katya are meanie butts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Utica and the krusty krew go out to sushi, but nothing is ever THAT simple!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Gottmik/Kandy Muse, Tina Burner/Utica Queen, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Utica And The Squad Doing Hot People Shit At The Sushi Spot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all my friends are IGNORING ME I WISH I HAD FRIENDS LIKE THESE HOES 😫😫</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Utica awoke next to Tina who was peacefully sleeping. Utica looked at her phone and it was already 10 am.</p><p>"Tina? Tina?" Utica touched Tina's shoulder and she shot up, punching Utica right in her nose and making her fly off the bed.</p><p>"Owwww!" Tina rolled her eyes and got up.</p><p>"Get up, you baby." Aww, Utica thought. I love when she calls me baby! The pair got ready and hopped in their 1987 Yugo and drove over to Silky's Sushi Spot (Triple S if you're fancy), the best Japanese restaurant in town! When they got there, Utica tried to get out the car but her jeans were three sizes too small and she couldn't get her leg out so Tina had to help her out, annoyance clear on her face.</p><p>"Alright let's go now." Utica smiled and nodded and they went inside.</p><p>"Wassup ladies, it's big ol' Silk with the good ol' milk. Y'all's friends is over there." Silky, the owner, host, chef, server, and bus boy lead Utica and Tina to Gottmik, Kandy, Brooke, and Vanjie.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Utica excitedly said and gave everyone a hug. She and Tina sat down and Silky brought them both strawberry Ramune. </p><p>"So have you all been doing?" Tina asked as she popped the marble bit into the soda.</p><p>"We coo." Vanjie said and the group nodded.</p><p>"Aight, what can I do for y'all?" Silky had her pen and notepad and got ready to take orders.</p><p>"Utica, do you wanna choose? We're open to anything." Utica nodded.</p><p>"Okay, may we please have the philly roll, the California roll, the super roll, the spider dragon crab lobster shrimp fish roll, the princess sparkles roll, and the killer kimono roll?" Silky wrote it all down with extreme speed.</p><p>"You got it. That'll be out shortly." Silky went to the kitchen and put on her sushi chef attire and got to work.</p><p>"So what y'all been up to? We ain't seen each other in days, it's been too fuckin long!" Brooke said and, wait a minute, Utica thought.</p><p>"Why don't you have a Canadian accent anymore?" Brooke chuckled and pointed to Vanjie.</p><p>"This one be teaching me American accent lessons." She was confused, but Utica smiled and nodded anyway.</p><p>"Yeh dis hoe can't speak no gotdamn english dat gud so I really do be teaching huh thicc ass." Vanjie eloquently and crisply said and Utica nodded.</p><p>"I see... well we've just been doing hot girl s-h-i-t lately!" Utica said with a giggle after spelling out shit. She was such a naughty girl! Kandy gasped.</p><p>"We have been too! Right Mik?" Gottmik nodded.</p><p>"Well, hot guy shit for me. But it's been hella lit in our trailer." Brooke nodded.</p><p>"Fo rizzle my nizzle." (That means for real btw) Brooke said and Silky came out with all their rolls and handed them out.</p><p>"Y'all enjoy now, you hear?" The squad nodded and the door swung open right as they were about to dig in. They all looked and - oh fudge!</p><p>"T-that's..." Utica started.</p><p>"Trixie Mattel and Katya Zamolodchikova." Tina finished, fear apparent in everyone's eyes. Except for Vanjie. She was on her phone playing Candy Crush and hadn't a clue what was going on. Trixie and Katya spotted them and they strutted over.</p><p>"Oh helloooo! How are you losers doing?" Trixie condescendingly asked with a smile.</p><p>"First of all, we're not losers. Second, we're obviously doing better than you." Gottmik said, crossing his arms and looking Trixie up and down. Trixie put her hand on her chest and gasped.</p><p>"The weird little boy in the all girl group speaks? Wow!" Kandy had to stop Mik from going at her and Trixie laughed, flipping her hair and walking away as Katya flipped all of them off. Everyone rolled their eyes and chatted as they ate their delicious rolls, handmade by Silky! They turned on that Buss It song and started to dance like crazy after they finished their food, screaming along to the lyrics.</p><p>"YAAAASSSSS WERK MAMA HUNTY YES GAWD *TONGUE POP* AND I OOP BOOTS THE HOUSE DOWN SLAY" Kandy screamed as the squad busted it down to the lyrics. Once the song was over, the all calmed down and sat back down.</p><p>"Can I get y'all some more non-alcoholic drinks?" The gang nodded and Silky brought over 6 more strawberry Ramune's. The girls drank them quickly and all burped once they were done, rubbing their stuffed bellies. Utica looked over and saw Trixie and Katya glaring at them as they dined on salmon teriyaki. Yuck! But to each their own, can't fault anyone for liking certain types of food, Utica thought. Silky brought over the check and Vanjie payed as she was rich; her OnlyFans was really successful.</p><p>"$50 fo all dat food? Damn Silky do be hookin us up." Vanjie put in a $50 bill and Silky cleaned up the table and thanked the squad for dining at her established, 5 Michelin star critically acclaimed restaurant. When they all got outside, Utica got shoved from behind and fell to the ground!</p><p>"Ouchie!" She said and quickly got up. Standing there were Trixie and Katya. Before anyone knew it, it was a full on fight! Punches, slaps, smacks, hit, kicks, and super chalupa 9000 kick flips were made and the only person wasn't fighting wasn't Vanjie. She hid in her Monster themed monster truck and watched as her friends and girlfriend all got their asses beat by a Barbie doll and a commie.</p><p>"That's enough!" Utica cried out, pushing Trixie and Katya away.</p><p>"Why do you hate us so much?!" She asked, breathing heavily and fists clenched. Katya laughed in Russian, and a tooth fell out.</p><p>"We no like you cuz you are Yankee Doodle. Except you, Brooke, you are Maple Syrup Woman." Brooke scoffed.</p><p>"Then why you beat my ass?!" Katya shrugged.</p><p>"Out of mafia habit." Tina stepped in, confused.</p><p>"But wait, Trixie's American. Why don't you hate her." Trixie smirked and took off her wig and outfit, revealing a shaved head and a latex catsuit!</p><p>"See, I also Russian. Katya my lover, we come to overseas to be spy." Her Trixie voice was gone, it was all Russian like now! Trixie and Katya pulled out Glock 9's with extended magazines and suddenly, Vanjie came out behind them and grabbed their guns, shooting them both and killing them instantly!</p><p>"Vanjie, you saved us!" Everyone hugged Vanjie and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Silky welcomed the gang to get cleaned up in the bathroom and they all went to get boba. They all got Thai milk tea with no ice and extra boba and drank them in the parking lot.</p><p>"Well, today was interesting." Tina said and the group agreed.</p><p>"At leas we all safe n sound n shit n ain't nobody got killed." Brooke nodded and made out with Vanjie and they had lesbian segs right there in the parking lot in front of everyone. Utica shielded her eyes because she was a good Christian gurl. They all finished up their boba and went home, and Utica held Tina extra close (much to Tina's dismay), thankful her wonderful amazing super fantastic awesome girlfriend was safe. She couldn't wait to meet up with the gang again!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>